


The Seal of an Aged Longing

by thedoctorsriver



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsriver/pseuds/thedoctorsriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River giggles at John's response which fuels his excitement for this whole experience.  Her forwardness begins to shine away the shadows of his worries.  River’s aura gives off a sense of calmness that correlates with fire; a passive yet aggressive stance that is intimidating but at the same time entirely welcoming.  The inner mechanisms of his being begin to dance at the sight of her immediate interest in him.  He finds her absolutely mesmerizing while all other surroundings are blocked.  He intakes her subtlest movements, allowing the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies to fill his every fiber without hesitation or guard.  Instead of running from the feeling of giddiness, John embraces their date full force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seal of an Aged Longing

**Author's Note:**

> For Clai (Tisziny)
> 
> This is my first time writing fic! I hope you enjoy it dear :)

“Oi!”  Donna let’s out while straightening his crooked bowtie, “You will be _fine_ John!  She’s a Geography professor, not a psychopath!”  She dusts off his shoulders following with a tug of his lower jacket.  Preparing John for his blind date is going easier said than done.  The room is floating with anxiety which seeps from his awkward stance, shouting he is bracing for failure. 

Hands timid and palms sweaty, John runs his fingers through his hair and caps his bowler.  “You should be the first to know I don’t care for dates, let alone blind ones.  Why are they called _blind_ anyhow?  Am I going to use one of those folds the children wear while pinning a donkey’s-”

“What is the worst that can happen?”  Donna sighs while using an overabundance of hand gestures in his direction, “The pretty lady won’t like your hat?”  Tapping the tip of his bowler she puckers her lip, attempting to make him smile.  “Listen.  She is a great friend of mine from work.  And you have been my best friend for how long?  Would I ever let you down?”  Shooting him a smirk with a teased look in her eyes.  Donna leans in to console John with a hug, hoping to squeeze fear out of him.

“Hell, you look good!  Not as good as me, of course.  You can’t have everything.”   Batting her eyes, she tosses her hairs towards her back away from her shoulders.

“Mmhmm, I’ll never be a cheeky ging.  You are right about that!” 

Donna specializes in easing the air with her sass but tonight is different.  The nerves he’s experiencing are something unfamiliar.  Something that causes tightness in his chest and butterflies in his stomach, to think a woman is the cause.

“But a baking class, I don’t even know much about-”

“That’s why it’s called a baking _class_!  Now quit huffing around, you’re going to be late.  You both will have a fine time I’m sure of it.  She doesn’t bite!”

Sighing with an ickle ounce of relief, he goes to give Donna a hug goodbye.

“Unless you ask her to…”

“Oi!  Watch it now!”

“Oh will you get on, you’re giving me a headache!”  Pushing him out the door, John trips as she forces the door closed behind him.     

\--

Rushing thoughts swarm John’s head, questioning whether or not he should turn around.  Dating is a subject John avoids more than accepts, for it is brought to his attention more than he’d care for.  But he trusts Donna.  Being one of his best friends, she would never steer him wrong into a light he’s already uneasy about.  

He remembers Donna mentioning to look for a woman with big hair.   _Big hair? What on earth is big hair_?  

John makes his way to the classroom door and tries to clear his head from negativity as he reaches for the handle.  _It’s a date.  That’s all it is and nothing more_.  Upon entering, he begins to gaze around the room which includes steel tables with pots and pans hanging from fixtures above them.  Flour set aside measuring cups along with other ingredients at each table; wooden spoons and utensils evenly distributed for ever student. 

He closes the door unnoticed and in an instant, John’s eyes attract to the back of a woman with a bundle of locks.  Her curls spurt out every which way, rebelling against any form of confinement.  The penny drops, “ _big hair”_ he whispers.  John glances around the room scouting the other classmates, but none stand out to the degree of the woman ahead of him. 

Slowly he approaches her table and ever so slightly taps two unsteady fingers on her shoulder. 

With the quietness of the room and his carefully placed footsteps, his presence startles her to a degree.  Turning around, their eyes meet causing his heart to flutter; a racing drum beat he’s sure she can hear. 

“H-Hello.  Are you expecting a certain someone to join you?” he greets subtly.

“Why hello,” spoken with a grin noticing his shy disposition, “I’m assuming you’re my blind date!”  Her voice lowers with a sensual appeal, “No blind folds sadly, but still exciting!”

River playfully presses a wink towards John as he chokes on his own words.  He quickly manages to swallow them leaving an incredible lump within his throat that’s attempting to break through the silence.  “It’s nice to meet you, my name is John.” 

He extends his hand but she replaces with a hug, leaving him feeling all too giddy.  “I’m River Song, pleasure to meet you as well.”

Placing his bowler on the back of his chair, he notices River’s face light up.  John braces his hands on the cold table top as he takes a seat, “So!  Have you got a clue what we are baking today?”

“Board says soufflés.  I’m rather excited Donna placed us here.  I haven’t baked in so long.”  River runs her fingers through her curls as if she’s disappointed in her statement.  “And you?  Is this something entirely out of your comfort zone?”  She ends with a warm smile.

“I actually enjoy baking!”  Giving River a raised eyebrow, his hands shuffling with enthusiasm, “Fish fingers and custard has got to be my favorite treat!”

“Fish fingers and-”

“I know I know.  It sounds odd.  But- but you must try it!  Sounds a bit quirky…  Though quirkiness is good, yeah?”

River giggles at John's response which fuels his excitement for this whole experience.  Her forwardness begins to shine away the shadows of her worries.  River’s aura gives off a sense of calmness that correlates with fire; a passive yet aggressive stance that is intimidating but at the same time entirely welcoming.  The inner mechanisms of his being begin to dance at the sight of her immediate interest in him.  He finds her absolutely mesmerizing while all other surroundings are blocked.  He intakes her subtlest movements, allowing the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies to fill his every fiber without hesitation or guard.  Instead of running from the feeling of giddiness, John embraces their date full force.

\--

“You’ve gotten flour all over the place!”  River tries to contain her laughter but it’s no use.

“Oi, well you’re pouring it awfully fast!”

River fluffs the bag of flour as a response so it dusts around the sauce pan.  They begin to laugh together, playing and flirting a little louder than the instructor feels is necessary.  River begins to whisk the egg whites, while she notices a young woman in long brown hair gasping beside their station.  Both John and River turn their heads wondering what the commotion is.   

“Nina, my goodness!  I forgot the eggs again!”

“Oh Clara… Darling, I have them here but we need one more egg white.  I haven’t forgotten sweetheart.”

A single tap hits Johns shoulder as he turns around with an egg at the ready.

“Oh… I’m so sorry to bother you two but do you have an egg to spare?”  Clara asks gingerly in the sweetest of tones.

“No problem dear, we have plenty,” River responds behind John. 

Clara thanks them heavily while rushing back to her station, hair swishing as she skips.

“What darlings...  Maybe we can get together with them after class and have a cuppa?”

“That sounds great!  You could tell me more about your class, professor?”  John realizes the quickness of his response.  Afraid of his tone being too aggressive, his shoulders begin to slump forward.

“How’d you know I was a professor?” she shoots him a questionable glare.

“Oh…  Well… Donna briefly told me your profession.”

He notices her pause before speaking.

“Well…  Only if you tell me about your inventions...”  River winks grinning ear to ear causing him to be filled with nothing but warmth.

Only a few moments are left, as most students are checking the readiness of their soufflés.  Waiting for their timer to run out, John and River begin to invite Clara and Nina out for tea afterwards.  The both of them gladly accept their invitation while Nina throws in the comment of a double date.  River gently places her hand on top of John’s in a fashion that feels strangely natural, being they just met.  He looks into her bright green eyes and smiles with content while his thumb strokes her palm.  Fingertips curl along his back making his face turn a shade of red he attempts to hide.  The feeling he has with River is a notion unexpected; visable instant attractions mixed with yearn for a true friendship.  All nerves shattered and friendship gained, John feels as if a part of him is revived.  _Always a first time for everything_ , he thinks to himself, knowing wholeheartedly this will not be their last meeting.


End file.
